The Best Since Ever: Zarter
by PrincessOfNarnia12056
Summary: This is my series of Zarter oneshots! I changed the title and summary, so don't freak out. Review please! and also...FLAMES ARE NOW ACCEPTED. Rated T for later chapters...maybe.
1. Meteors

Z

I

A

The battle is worse than anything I've ever seen in my life. Fires burn everywhere and magicians are yelling spells from protective circles. Carter, Sadie, and I are fighting side-by-side. But we're pushing them back. We're winning. Apophis and Ra are locked in eternal combat. Bast is finally free. The Chaos army is finally retreating when a demon lunges at me in a final attempt for personal victory (That's a long story that will have to wait). It's sword meets it's mark. Pain explodes in my torso. I gasp in agony, just managing not to scream. Carter and Sadie instantly form a protective circle around me. Blood soaks my Egyptian robes.

"We have to get her out of here!" Carter yells to Sadie. She nods.

"Portal!" she yells. "Brooklyn, the 21st Nome!" And then I'm traveling through her portal. The few healers that stayed behind crowd around me.

"Get her to the infirmary," one of them, Courtney, says. "Quickly!" They carry me to the infirmary, and I'm placed onto a bed. Healers rush around, getting supplies. Blackness threatens to overtake me. I stay awake long enough for them to perform some magic, and then I black out.

The first thing I feel when I wake up is Carter's hand in mine, his thumb rubbing my fingers. I blink my eyes open and whimper from the pain. Carter brushes the hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling, Z?" he asks gently.

"I've felt better," I say. "Thanks for being here." His cheeks flush.

"Any time, Zia," he says. "I'm here for you."

"I know," I say with a yawn. Carter's eyes are soft.

"Go back to sleep," he says. "I'll be here." With that, I slip back into a peaceful sleep.

"Where are you taking me, Carter?" I ask. It's been a few months since the battle. My injury is almost completely healed, it's just sore now and then. Carter smiles.

"You'll see," he says, and leads me onto the roof. It's almost midnight, and I'm tired. "I know you're tired, Z. But I had to show you this." How does he do that? He spreads a blanket out and I sit next to him. We sit and talk for a few minutes, until he points to the dark midnight sky. I follow his gaze, and when I see what he's pointing to, I gasp. The meteor shower is beautiful. We watch for a few minutes, and I start to get cold, so I snuggle closer to Carter. He puts an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. The meteors start to reside, so I turn to Carter.

"You know," I say. "I think that maybe I was wrong about my feelings towards you."

"What?" he asks, looking shocked.

"I mean," I say with a smile. "I think that I do love you." Carter has this goofy grin on his face.

"I would say 'I love you, too,'" he says. "But you already know that." I smile, and he kisses me. I'm smiling so much that almost can't kiss him again. Almost.


	2. A Walk In The Forest

**A/N: HA! I told you I would turn this into a series of one shots! This is kinda angsty. But you'd better get used to it, it's how I write.**

**Sadie: No one would ever read this, it's about Carter. You can write about Zia all you want, but Carter? Shame, shame, Silver. I'm not calling you Princess; you might think you have a sense of authority over me.**

**Silver: Ya know, I'm not even going to argue with you. Why don't you go do the disclaimer, and then go make out with your beloved Anubis?**

**Sadie: PrincessOfNarnia12056 (Silver) doesn't own this. WAIT WHAT?**

**Silver: Oh, Sadie. You poor girl. Anyway, enjoy!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to tell Zia how I feel about her. I don't even want to think that she might not feel the same way, but it's completely possible. After the battle, things…changed between us. We started spending more time together. She always seems happy to see me. She and Sadie are still best friends, much to my disgust. Walt finally realized that he really liked (and still does) Jaz and they started going out right after the battle. She found the cure by completely trashing Menshikov's mansion. It was written on a piece of really, _really_ old parchment. Everything is peaceful, but Sadie still continues to nag me about Zia. I got tired of her one day, which happened to be yesterday, and said I'd tell Zia how I felt. She had looked so triumphant that I thought about taking back my word, but then I realized that she would only bug me even more. So, finally, here I am, walking up to Zia in the library, about to tell her how I feel about her. She's looking really concentrated on her scroll that I almost think about leaving, but before I can, she looks up.

"Yes, Carter?" she asks. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd come for a walk with me in the woods," I reply.

"Of course I will!" she exclaims, and puts her scroll down. I smile, and together, we walk out of the mansion. I lead her through one of the trails. After a few minutes, I realize that she's started to slow down. Her face is a mask of unspeakable pain and sadness.

"What's wrong, Z?" I ask.

"My father and I used to walk up and down the Nile like this every day," she says sadly. **(A/N: Just so you know, I made that up. Unless they actually did…this would be weird.) **I understand instantly.

"It's alright," I say comfortingly, going to stand beside her. "If your father is anything like you said, then he wouldn't want you to grieve so long."

"I know, I know," she says, a little impatiently. "But…It's just so _hard_."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," I say. "I miss my parents all the time. But I know they'd want me to live my life without dwelling on their deaths. Never forgetting, but not dwelling."

"You know, I realize that you are right," she says. "But I can't seem to do that."

"You will be able to," I say, and take her hand. "I know it." She looks at me in surprise, and we start leaning towards each other.

"Oh, for Ra's sake, Carter!" she exclaims. "Just kiss me!" I smile.

"There's my Zia," I say, and kiss her.

"I love you," she whispers when we break apart.

"I love you, too," I whisper back. It's getting close to dinner, so we walk back together, hand-in-hand. We kiss once more, right before we're about to enter the mansion, and we break apart to see Sadie shielding Felix's eyes.

"Why don't you two go make out somewhere else?" she suggests. "There are children here!" Zia and I smirk.

"Well, you and Anubis make out in front of us all the time," I say. "Therefore, the right to kiss my girlfriend is the same as your right to kiss your boyfriend." We walk inside, and find Jaz already making dinner. She raises an eyebrow as she sees our clasped hands.

"Finally," she says. "I've been waiting for you to walk in the kitchen like that!" We exchange a glance.

"Um…you have?" Zia asks, and we exchange a glance.

"Well, not exactly into the kitchen," she says. "But I've been waiting for you guys to get together. Actually, everyone has. You two are quite famous, thanks to Sadie."

"Oh, I am so going to _kill_ her!" I growl.

"I can help there," Zia agrees.

"In the mean time, you can help me with dinner," Jaz says with a roll of her eyes. She gives us tasks, and we cook dinner. Sadie is the first one in here, but luckily for her, Felix is right behind her. We both give her a death glare. Almost all of the recruits smile at us, and we're both blushing. When dinner is finally over, Zia and I get the main room all to ourselves to watch a movie. Well, Jaz and Walt came in and watched with us. We walk up the stairs when it's over, not wanting to leave each other's company. Her lips linger on mine.

"Good night, Z," I say. She smiles.

"Good night, Carter," she returns. "Sweet dreams." We walk in separate directions, and when my head finally hits the headrest, my sleep is dreamless.


	3. Sadie's Thoughts

**A/N: Three words. I. Hate. School. With all of my heart. But there are up sides to boring English classes…Enjoy!**

**Sadie's Thoughts**

S

A

D

I

E

Well, isn't this lovely. One of my strongest haters is writing about my thoughts. Hoorah. **(Sadie! Back to the chapter! And I am not a hater!)** So, how do I feel about the, ah, Zarter relationship? Well, I suppose it is refreshing to see Carter doing something other than reading. I mean, the boy is 15! It was past time he got a girlfriend. But it is rather weird seeing them together. Sometimes they remind me of an old married couple. Like this one time… **(A/N: This is gonna be really bad…)**

Z

I

A

"So what now?" I turn to look at Carter.

"I'm not sure," I say. "What about that…beach you spoke of?" I can see him try to stifle his laughter. "Carter Julius Kane! Do not laugh at me!" He slips his hand in mine.

"You know you love me," he says, a boyish smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," I say. "So the beach?"

"Of course!" he says. "But first, Sadie can come out of her hiding spot and tell us how much she heard."

S

A

D

I

E

And that's how I learned to not spy on my brother and his girlfriend. I ended up frozen in a block of ice for a week. But I suppose Anubis and I are the same way. Speaking of him, where on this bloody earth is he?

**A/N: I seem to like short chapters. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it and hoping that I fall of the face of the Earth? *shudders* Either way, review!**


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: So, I've been busy. With school, and All-State choir (Which I didn't make because I was sick. Grrr…) and I haven't updated in forever. I have been feeling very festive and in the holiday spirit, so you guys get a pre-Christmas special! On Thanksgiving! And it happens to be a songfic! And maybe a little OOC, because it's set around Christmas time! So enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the song. Mariah Carey owns it. Rick Riordan owns the Kane Chronicles.**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. The lights; the snow; the presents; and the pure joy and love of those surrounding you. I love it, even though I didn't get Christmas until I arrived at the 21st Nome. Or until Amos became Chief Lector; whichever came first.

The only downside is Carter. I haven't felt this in love since…well; I've never been this in love. He will not get past what I said three years ago, before the battle even started. Did I really hurt him that bad? Apparently, I did. And apparently, Jaz noticed and talked to me about it. Long story short: she ended up being the love guru and helped me out. With a song.

_F_

_L_

_A_

_S_

_H_

_B_

_A_

_C_

_K_

"Do I really have to, Jaz?"

"Yes, because 1) this is the best Christmas love song in the universe, and 2) because it describes your feelings perfectly."

"But does it have to be Mariah Carey?"

"Another yes. And stop whining, you sound like a toddler."

"Whatever. I will get you for this, Jaz Anderson. Mark my words, I will get you."

"You're such a drama queen."

"I realize this." She rolled her eyes, and sits me down on the most comfortable wooden chair she could find. And it was actually rather comfortable.

"I'll be back. Until then, listen." She leaves and the music starts.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

Which is so true, it's creepy. At this point, I'm beyond caring about anything but him.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you**

Oh, please. I don't make wishes. Ok, maybe. Fine, I've wasted all of my midnight "wish upon a star" wishes on him. And I **do **want him, so much more than he knows.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**And I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

I find the repeat rather pointless. Though it does give the song a pretty good sound.

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas Day**

I really don't, even though Carter and Sadie insist upon everyone hanging stockings, no matter how old. Even Amos has a stocking. And Santa doesn't exist! Oops, sorry Felix.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**You, baby**

I understand now. It's the chorus.

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Mistletoe. That's how Jaz and Walt realized their feelings for each other. That day was very interesting.

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

We've actually done this a few times. Carter and I will sit on the roof and listen. Once, we heard something just over Manhattan. Those are the times I cherish most.

'**Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do?**

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

Whenever we're together, I can't get his image out of my head for hours. I want him to be mine; I want him to hold me and love me; not just when I need it, but always.

**Oh, all the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

It's only Felix now, but I love children. Sometimes, everyone will leave and it'll just be Felix, Carter, and I. We'll play games, watch TV, and laugh until we're sick. The other magicians and trainees just give us weird looks and walk away.

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

He's already here, so close that I could touch him, but we're still miles apart.

**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside the door**

I really, truly want one person for Christmas: Carter. That's all I'm asking for. So why can't I have him? Why did I have to be so locked up?

**Oh, I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is**

**You**

**You, baby**

**All I want for Christmas is You!**

As the song fades away, I think about myself and my love life for the first ever, really. I can't answer those questions. I sit in my comfortable wooden chair and think.

The door opens and I look up, expecting Jaz. But instead, I see Carter. Startled, I jump to my feet. He looks at me and our eyes meet, his eyes have the usual thinly veiled look of sadness and heartbreak in them.

"Zia?" he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Jaz wanted me to think about something I did, so she locked me in here and made me listen to Mariah Carey," I say.

"Jaz told me to come in here," he said.

"Probably to talk to me," I said glumly. "She wants us together, and insists on being the love guru."

"And what do you think?" I see hope flare in his eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Carter," I whisper, but he hears me. He steps towards me and tilts my chin up. His eyes are filled to the top with hope

"Really?" he whispers.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But you said-"

"Carter, I said that three years ago! Before the war, before I got to know you. It's in the past. Can you focus on now?"

"I guess I can. It's been three years?"

"Carter. That's a little bit sad." We both laugh and suddenly our lips are inches apart.

"You know, Carter," I say. "If you want to kiss me, then just kiss me." He smiles.

"Alright then."

It was the best first kiss ever. I heard Sadie yell for Carter, and then I heard an explosion. We break apart, still smiling.

"We'd better go keep that out," I say.

"Yeah, probably," he says. He offers me a hand, so I take it, humming the tune of my "punishment song" under my breath.

_Remember, Carter, _I think. _ All I want for Christmas is you._

**A/N: I feel like that took me forever to write. But oh well, because it's done! And seriously, listen to the song. It's the best. So did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me it was so bad? Hopefully not the last one. But I don't care, as long as you review. So review, people, review!**


	5. A Very Depressing Christmas Present

**A/N: Ah, Christmastime. Not exactly depressing, is it? TOO BAD! You seem to love angst, Tori, so this your Christmas present. It's about one of the saddest things I could think of. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man. So I definitely don't own anything, except for the slight AU-ness.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

This could not be happening to him. He thought everything would go perfect in his life, but boy, was he wrong. Because almost a year ago, the love of his life had been diagnosed with cancer and given a year to live.

He was heartbroken when he heard the news, but she had seemed almost…at peace. Even so, he never missed a visit, and was constantly by her side. He knew all of her nurses by name in 3 weeks flat. He had become desperate enough to suggest healing magic, but she had quickly vetoed the idea. It was her time, she said. So let he let the idea go.

Even when she chose to live her life out of the hospital after a month of confinement, he let it go. It was her dying wish, pretty much. He said nothing about it. This shortened her time dramatically, but he began realizing that something was seriously wrong when she couldn't walk up the stairs. With a month of time on Earth, she was moved back to the hospital.

*:*:*

He knew something was wrong when he got the call. Sadie, though they were siblings, never, ever contacted him in any way. That's how he knew. She was dying.

"Time?" he said into the phone. Sadie's voice came over the phone, quiet, sad, and raspy.

"She wants you here." So he hangs up and doesn't bother to try to seem normal. A portal is summoned, and he's gone.

*:*:*

"Zia," he whispers softly, at her side, stroking her hair, kissing her head.

"Carter," she can't even talk with strength. "Do me a favor, ok? Move on."

"How could I possibly…?"

"I don't care how. Promise me, alright?"

"Of course. But only for you." By now, tears are trickling down his cheeks. He could care less, though. This is the love of his life here, _dying. _Crying is not a big deal.

They wait a few more hours. She evades death well, but after, he would see no point. Because on December 22, 2011 at 4:48 p.m., Zia Rashid died.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't depressing, or anything. It actually made me cry…and I wrote it…The bottom line: 1) I hate cancer, and 2) Merry Christmas, Tori! Sorry it was depressing…Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
